Una nueva mision 7 años despues
by Kurai Akeru
Summary: Han pasado muchos años, cada quien tomo su camino y ahora Koenma los ha vuelto a reunir... que hara 'alguien' al respecto cuando vea que tan cambiadas estan las cosas, en especial si el dueño de su corazon tiene prometida... (KxH)
1. Nos volvemos a ver

** Una nueva misión 7 años después**

Capitulo 1

_ "Nos volvemos a ver"_

**Por:** Kurai Akeru

* * *

Han pasado ya 7 años... 10 años desde que ya no veo a Kurama y aún le extraño... estúpido kitsune... aún recuerdo claramente el último día que le vi, y por supuesto que el día siguiente también

_ ´´Flashback´´_

Recuerdo que ese día Kurama estaba muy contento, era por que ya no tenía que ir mas al colegio o algo así

_ "Hiei, vamos a comer helados, yo invito"_ me dijo con una alegría diferente a la de siempre

_"¿Por que tanta alegría zorro? Hoy estas mas alegre que de costumbre"_ le pregunte, con un dejo de sarcasmo

_"Oh, eso, es que ya termine el colegio ¡ven conmigo a celebrar!"_

_"O sea que ya no tienes que ir a ese lugar lleno de estúpidos y jóvenes ningens?"_ le dije, recordando lo que el me había explicado sobre esa cosa a la que le llamaba 'colegio'

_"Así es"_

_ "Entonces ya no tienes por que juntarte con los ningens ¿o si?"_ esa pregunta se me escapó, en esos momentos no entendía por que el kitsune me hacía sentir cosas estúpidas, pero tarde me di cuenta de que le amaba; pues esa semana no fui a su casa, me quedé meditando acerca de todo lo que sentía por el , entonces me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos, y tuve el impulso de decírselo, así que fui a su casa... pero el no estaba... su cuarto estaba mas vacío de lo común, era como si alguien se hubiese llevado las cosas que Kurama usaba bastante, primero desapareció su cama, fui en la noche y todavía no llegaba, solo habían unas cajas con esos pequeños cuadernos que al zorro le encantaba observar, al día siguiente esas cajas no estaban, días después mas y mas cosas de su cuarto desaparecieron, pero el no aparecía, cierto día ya no pude entrar por la ventana, estaba cerrada... recuerdo que la madre de Kurama se marchó en un gran 'camión' con todos sus muebles... ahí lo entendí... Kurama no iba a volver...

Lo busque por los alrededores, pero no podía localizarlo y no sabía donde se había ido, no sentía su ki, su fragancia se había perdido, así pase una semana, luego... por primera vez me di por vencido...

_ ´´Fin del Flashback´´_

Ahora me arrepiento de no haber ido a buscarlo mas allá, por eso estoy en el makai, por eso regresé y aquí me quede, y cada día que pasa le extraño mas y mas

"¡Oye Hiei!"

Levante la cabeza para ver a quien había osado llamarme, la voz era familiar, ese ki también

"¡Hiei, no creí que te encontraría! ¿Acaso has estado en el makai todos estos años?" Es esa chica que metió a Yusuke como detective espiritual... la del cabello azul

"Ven conmigo, el príncipe Koenma necesita otra vez al Reikai Tantei" ya recordé su nombre, es Botán o algo así

"Hn" no me interesa lo que ese estúpido bebé necesite, yo ya no tengo nada que ver con los asuntos del reikai, miré con desgano a Botán y cerré los ojos, mis intenciones eran las de dormirme

"Por favor, de los cuatro solo faltabas tu" sentí que mi corazón se oprimía, si solo faltaba yo entonces...

"¿Kurama esta ahí?" dije eso involuntariamente ¡que tonto soy! esa estúpida solo me sonrió

"Si, fue el primero que llegó" otra vez sentí que el corazón se me oprimía

"¿Vas a venir?" me pregunto, yo solo asentí con un gesto y ella me llevo hasta el reikai

Botán abrió las puertas y yo solo caminé detrás de ella, el bebe ese estaba sentado en su escritorio mientras sellaba unos papeles, Yusuke y el deforme estaban cerca de allí conversando animadamente; habían cambiado un poco, no solo en el físico, podía sentir que sus poderes espirituales se habían vuelto mas fuertes, recorrí el lugar con la mirada pero no encontré a Kurama... esa estúpida me había mentido...

"Hola Hiei, que gusto verte" dijo Koenma levantando la cabeza y entrecruzando sus dedos

"Hn" musité, no me importaba lo que el piense, rápidamente Yusuke y Kuwabara se dieron vuelta, no entiendo por que el deforme empezó a temblar, quizás mi presencia le intimidaba, Yusuke le miró y empezó a reír como hace tiempo lo hacía cuando se burlaba de alguien

"¡Hola Hiei! ¿A que no adivinas quien es oficial y legalmente cuñado de Kuwabara?" dijo, rompiendo a reír con mas fuerza

"¡¡Callate Urameshi!!" el deforme le gritó con desesperación, no entendía que era eso de 'cuñado' ni tampoco me interesaba, estaba dispuesto a irme, pero antes de moverme alguien entró rápidamente al despacho de Koenma... era Kurama... me quedé asombrado al verle, no había cambiado mucho, claro que se le veía un poco mayor, llevaba el cabello recogido con una liga formando una coleta en la parte baja de su cabeza, estaba vestido muy elegantemente... seguro tenía algo que hacer en el ningenkai

"¡Hola señor director de la editorial Sekai!" dijo Yusuke ¡que mismo diablos era eso de señor director!

"Hola a todos" dijo Kurama, creo que es mi imaginación o realmente le vi ponerse incomodo al verme

"Di... director?... ¿Kurama eres el director del Sekai?" dijo el deforme asombrado

"¡Deberías leer los periódicos idiota!" le grito Yusuke para luego darle un golpe en la cabeza al deforme

"Por favor compórtense" les grito Koenma "Ahora que ya están todos aquí les voy a contar para que los he llamado"

_ "Disculpe, pero no puede entrar ahí ¡señorita!"_

_"Nada de disculpe ¡tengo cosas importantes que hacer! Permiso"_

Esa bulla provenía de detrás de las puertas de la oficina del bebe, luego de eso las puertas se abrieron bruscamente y una mujer entró, usaba un largo vestido negro, de esos que usan en las 'fiestas' de ningens... tenía el cabello negro muy largo y sus ojos eran de un gris claro muy raro, por que entre ratos parecían brillar como la plata, su piel tenía un tono de bronceado claro; podía sentirlo, parecía una ningen normal pero no lo era, sentía un gran poder oculto en ella

"Shuiichi, reservación, tarde" cantó mientras caminaba hacia Kurama con un gesto de enfado en su cara; cuando ya estuvo cerca de el le tomo de la mano y se quedó quieta a su lado

"¿No vas a presentarme?" dijo esa mujer a Kurama, el le sonrío

"Tranquilízate" le dijo y luego me miró, pero apartó con brusquedad su mirada, se puso nervioso

"Chicos" dijo titubeando " ella es Noriko... mi prometida..."

_ Continuará...

* * *

_

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola a todos!

Este es el primer fic que me animo a publicar, espero que les guste; pronto subiré otras 'grandes historias' que tengo en mente. Por favor opinen y sugieran cualquier cosa, estoy dispuesta a atender cualquier cosa para ello ya saben que hacer ¡déjenme un review! y estaré eternamente agradecida a la primera persona que lo haga

En el próximo capítulo... mejor no les digo o echaría a perder la intriga del momento...

Dudas, opiniones, felicitaciones, reclamos, pedidos especiales, tomatazos, (excepto spam y virus) me encantan las flores; pueden escribirme a

Ja ne


	2. La mision

** Una nueva misión 7 años después**

Capitulo 2

_ "La misión"_

**Por:** Kurai Akeru

* * *

"¿No vas a presentarme?" dijo esa mujer a Kurama, el le sonrío

"Tranquilízate" le dijo y luego me miró, pero apartó con brusquedad su mirada, se puso nervioso

"Chicos" dijo titubeando "ella es Noriko... mi prometida..."

"Genial, felicitaciones Kurama"

"¿Cuándo es la boda?"

Prometida… Kurama había continuado con su vida, Yusuke y el deforme a simple vista también… yo no, yo no había hecho nada para avanzar, había dejado de ir a visitar a mi hermana, había dejado de robar, había dejado de entretenerme viendo las cosas que hacían los ningens… me había quedado en el makai solo con mi tristeza y el arduo entrenamiento, esa era mi forma de desahogarme. Si yo hubiese ido a decirle al kitsune lo que sentía, seguramente hubiese truncado su vida, hubiese evitado que sea feliz como lo es ahora, eso si me hubiese aceptado… siempre guarde una pequeña gota de esperanza, creí que el me correspondería, seguro que en esa ocasión me hubiese rechazado… después de todo el era el gran Youko Kurama ¿Qué podía ver interesante en mi?

"Hiei" Yusuke me sacó de mis pensamientos "¿no vas decirle nada a los novios?" eso me dolió…

"Hn" farfullé con desgano, quería hacerle entender que a mi no me importaba cuando en el fondo si lo hacía

"Como tu digas" me dijo el detective, por mi parte quería salir de ahí, solo había ido para ver a Kurama, pero el… el ya era feliz por su lado… no debía intervenir ahí, he llegado a una conclusión, intentaré olvidar al kitsune, aunque han pasado 7 años y no lo he hecho, y no volveré a confiar tontamente en alguien mas. Cuando miré a un costado, hacia donde estaba Kurama, la mujer esa me miró y entrecerró sus ojos abrazándose mas a el, me miraba triunfante… estúpida mujer

"Déjame decirte que tienes una novia muy linda, hacen bonita pareja" dijo Kuwabara, definitivamente veía que Kurama era feliz… y no a mi lado

"Gracias" dijo la mujer esa

"Para que la traigas aquí debes quererla mucho, no ocultarle nada o…" Yusuke hizo una mueca, como pidiendo que le expliquen por que había traído a esa mujer al reikai

"Ella puede estar aquí si quiere" dijo el bebe y todos, inclusive yo, le miramos interrogantes "pues es la hija de Takaineko, aquí conocida como Tsua" así que ella es hija del poderoso Takaineko...

"¿Quién es Takaineko?" dijo el deforme

"Mi padre era el líder de la legión de los gatos-demonios, la mas poderosa que existió en el makai" dijo la mujer con orgullo

"¿Era…" el deforme si que es curioso

"Ya esta muerto" sentenció Tsua

"Oh, lo siento…"

"No te preocupes"

"Entonces eres una youkai ¿no?" preguntó Yusuke

"Solo soy mitad youkai, mi madre es humana" eso explica el fuerte poder que en ella había

"No perdamos mas tiempo, Shuiichi y yo tenemos una reservación que no quiero perder" dijo esa mujer con un gesto de infantilismo, hasta ahora Kurama no había dicho nada

"El motivo por el que los traje" por fin dijo Koenma "es por que se rumora que un demonio quiere apoderarse del ningenkai" eso a mi no me importaba, que hagan con el ningenkai lo que les de la gana "también se rumora que buscan a una dama de hielo" eso me desconcentró

"¡¡¿QUEE?!!" el deforme se alarmó, parece que aún anda tras mi hermana; pero aquí el único llamado a protegerla soy yo y nadie mas

"Parece que vamos a tener que ayudarte a proteger a tu esposa" dijo Yusuke, dirigiéndose al deforme... ¿dijo 'tu esposa'? ¿acaso el deforme se caso con mi hermana? le mire enojado y la cara que puso confirmo mis dudas

"¡¿TE CASASTE CON MI HERMANA?!" podía tragarme eso de que Kurama se iba a casar con una ningen, podía soportar mas que mi hermana este en peligro, pero que el deforme la haya convertido en su mujer ¡eso no lo iba a tolerar!

"Y tienen dos bellos hijos" agregó Yusuke, cerré mi puño para moler a golpes al deforme, así aprendería a no meterse conmigo ni con mi hermana; pero... Kurama se acercó a mi y puso su mano en mi hombro

"Hiei, por favor no lo golpees" me dijo, solo hice un gesto de desagrado y me tranquilicé, el simple hecho de que Kurama dijese mi nombre disipaba toda ira, mas le vale al deforme hacerla feliz...

"Señores pueden retirarse, cuando sepa mas de ese rumor les informaré" dijo el bebe sellando el último papel, pero ogri le trajo otro montón casi inmediatamente "Hiei, tendrás que quedarte en el ningenkai"

"No" dije, era verdad, no quería quedarme en el ningenkai

"Vamos Hiei, te quedarás en mi casa" me dijo Yusuke "Kurama tiene mucho trabajo que hacer y si te quedas en casa de Kuwabara seguro que el amanece muerto, además podrás entrenar y la misma vez ayudarme con mis alumnos en el Dojo" aun así no me agradaba la idea "Cerca de mi casa esta la de Yukina, podrás visitarla si quieres" esta vez me agradó mas la idea

"U.. Urameshi" el deforme titubeó pero logré callarlo con una mirada amenazadora

"Esta bien" dije, y el deforme palideció, Yusuke se alegró.

Espere que todos salgan para salir de último, sin embargo Kurama se quedó allí, se acercó a Koenma, hn, preferí salirme de allí antes de que me sienta peor, pero cuando salí sentí que una mano me sujetó del brazo

"Hiei" era Kurama "quiero hablar contigo, necesito explicarte algo" en sus ojos podía ver confusión, me dolía verlo así, pero se que en su corazón no hay espacio para mí

"Hn" fue la única respuesta que me atrevía a darle, no podía articular palabra alguna

"Por favor, quiero explicarte por que me fui de repente" no necesitaba respuestas, pues, no le había hecho pregunta alguna

"No es necesario" le dije y me fui de ese lugar, le deje ahí solo como el me había dejado a mí, una perla negra se deslizó por mi mejilla pero la atrapé antes de que cayera al suelo... Urameshi me esperaba mas adelante...

_ Continuará...

* * *

_

Notas de la autora:

¡Si! actualicé antes por que me dejaron review, luego de revisar el correo tres días después ¡tres reviews! ¡gracias! ¡gracias! en especial a **Zero Asakura** dije que estaría eternamente agradecida al primer review ¡y así es! te debo mi alma... oh, perdón ya esta vendida... uy eso me sonó raro... quiero decir que mi alma le pertenece únicamente al dueño de mi corazón... ¡Kurama! y a mi perro también , no te preocupes que mas adelante verás a Botán, aunque ya la puse en el cap anterior... por cierto, veo que no tienes inconvenientes con el yaoi, aunque este shonen ai, no me atrevo (todavía) a escribir algo mas fuerte **Haruka**, sobre el cuchillo mata pollos ¿me viste cara de gallina?, bueno, si yo no fuese la escritora de este fic también me hubiese puesto así, solo que en lugar de cuchillo hubiese mandado a todos mis mercenarios... **Muchachita04** ¡aquí esta el 2º cap! espero que te guste este cap y ¡por supuesto que lo voy a continuar! hasta ahora no he dejado un fic inconcluso, y espero no hacerlo. Sigan dejando reviews opinando y sugiriendo cualquier cosa que eso mejorará el fic!

Dudas, opiniones, felicitaciones, reclamos, pedidos especiales, tomatazos, (excepto spam y virus) me encantan las flores; pueden escribirme a

Ja ne


	3. Hola hermano

** Una nueva misión 7 años después**

Capitulo 3

_ "¡Hola hermano!"_

**Por:** Kurai Akeru

* * *

Suspiré, me sentía ligeramente arrepentido de no haberle permitido al kitsune hablar ese día... solo tengo un poco de curiosidad por saber el motivo de su partida... tuve la oportunidad de saberlo, y una vez mas deje que una oportunidad se fuese...

Miré a mi hermana, estaba tendiendo una ropa pequeña, unas sábanas y unas medias mientras tarareaba muy bajito una canción, usaba un kimono azul y tenía el cabello muy largo, se la veía tan bonita… y decir que ese maldito deforme se había casado con ella… me moví despacio y en silencio, acomodándome en la rama del árbol en el que ya llevaba tres días vigilando, cuidando a mi hermana.

"Parece que tendré que pedirte que bajes" Yukina habló pero no veía a nadie cerca "Hiei, hermano, llevas tres días en ese árbol ¿no crees que sería mejor que bajes y conversemos un rato?" había dejado a un lado la blanca sábana… se había dado cuenta de mi presencia desde que llegué, y yo que la había subestimado… me sentí mal por ello… de un salto estuve frente a ella

"¿Qué te parece si tomamos un té cuando termine de tender?" se agachó y tomó la blanca sábana, era lo último que quedaba en la canasta

"Hn" procuré en suavizar mi tono…

"Sígueme por favor" dijo, tomando la cesta y entrando a su casa, yo solo la seguí en silencio.

Una vez adentró dejó en el suelo la cesta y sacó a un bebé de piel pálida y ojos carmesíes, de uno o dos años de edad, estaba metido en una especie de corral que había cerca, hizo un gesto con la mano y una niña de tez no tan pálida, grandes rizos color naranja e inquietos ojos negros corrió hacia ella, imagino que tendría unos seis años de edad

"Kai, Yui, conozcan a Hiei… el es su tío" dijo, el bebé solo bostezo y se restregó un ojo, la niña me miraba con sus vivarachos ojos negros y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de lanzarse a mí y abrazarme las piernas…

"Tus ojos son iguales a los de mamá" dijo la pequeña antes de salir corriendo hacia el jardín

"Acompáñame hermano" dijo Yukina luego de dejar al bebé en ese corral y dirigirse a una puerta, la seguí y me llevó hasta la cocina, en silencio preparó el té y luego de ponerlo sobre una mesa que había en el centro del cuarto se sentó, extendió su mano hacia al frente, con la palma de su mano hacia arriba y me miró "siéntate por favor" dijo, yo solo la obedecí

"¿Cuándo te enteraste que somos hermanos?" le pregunté

"Hace seis años, Koenma-san me lo dijo, mejor dicho, se le escapó…"

"¿Cómo sabías que estaba en el árbol?"

"Kazuma me ha enseñado a cuidarme"

"Hn"

"¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que éramos hermanos?"

"Creí que era lo mejor para ti"

"Pues no lo fue, me enojé cuando me enteré… tantos años buscándote y siempre habías estado cerca… y cuando supe que tu eras mi hermano… nadie te había vuelto a ver en ese último año… otra vez te había perdido…"

Yukina bajó la cabeza y una perla rebotó sobre la mesa, seguida de otras mas… me sentía terrible… había hecho llorar a mi hermana con mi estúpida forma de actuar

"Yu-yukina"

"Hermano… ¿Dónde has estado estos últimos siete años?"

Esa pregunta me pegó de lleno, sentí como era lanzado al vacío por la incomodidad del silencio… primera vez que el silencio me incomodaba… ¡¿Qué se supone que le iba a decir?! ¡Que había huído al makai luego de darme cuenta que había perdido a Kurama, que me dejé… derrotar…

"En el makai" le dije con mi eterno tono de voz frío y carente de sentimientos…

"¿Por qué?"

"Yo… debía hacerlo"

"Hermano… esta vez… ¿te quedarías conmigo? ¿Ya no te irás esta vez?" clavó sus ojos en los míos… y me sentí morir… no podría hacerla llorar de nuevo… no me lo permitiría… no puedo hacerle eso a ella

"S-si…" con mi respuesta ella se alegró y en cierta forma eso me alegró también

"Tomemos el té antes de que se enfríe" dijo con una pacífica sonrisa en su rostro, la tarde empezaba a caer…

...-...-...-...-

Koenma nos había mandado a llamar, al parecer ya tenía noticias acerca del presunto demonio… otra vez estábamos los tres Yusuke, Kuwabara y yo, esperando a que el kitsune llegue… odio admitirlo pero deseaba verlo una vez más… pero el no llegó, en su lugar apareció esa mujer de ojos grises, _su prometida…_

"Vengo en representación de Shuiichi" dijo con aires de importancia

"Hola Tsua" dijo Koenma, ella solo movió la mano

"¿Por qué no pudo venir Kurama?" preguntó Yusuke

"Por que tiene mucho trabajo que hacer, cosas de la editorial, ya sabes"

"Oh"

"Bueno" dijo Koenma "ya sabemos quienes andan tras todos estos disturbios en el ningenkai" tras él, una inmensa pantalla de televisión se encendió, en ella aparecían las imágenes de siete demonios hembras, todas con características felinas, una de las fotos se amplió y a su costado aparecían sus datos

"Ella es Yumi, experta en hipnosis" dijo Koenma, esa demonio tenía la piel de color celeste claro, sus ojos y cabello de un azul marino muy intenso, el cabello muy lacio y muy delgada de contextura

"Ella es Kajino, su especialidad es atacar con fuego" y una segunda imagen se amplió, esta mujer era de intensos ojos rojos y corto cabello color naranja, de estatura baja y piel bronceada

"La tercera es Hibime, crea fuertes huracanes" esta en cambio era muy alta, de expresión muy seria y profundos ojos violetas, cabello lila y la piel casi al mismo tono

"La cuarta es Inago, es hábil con las plantas" esta mujer tenía el cabello rizado y en un tono muy fuerte de verde, al igual que sus ojos, su piel era pálida

"La quinta es Hiyai, crea un resistente hielo" a diferencia de las demás, ella tenía una expresión muy triste, grandes ojos celestes, piel pálida y cabello largo azul cielo, se veía que era mas joven que las demás

"La sexta es Satome, hábil para crear terremotos" tenía un gesto burlón en su cara, de tez morena, ojos color miel al igual que su cabello y gruesa de contextura

"La última y líder de este grupo, que se hace llamar 'las pléyades' es Takara, sobre ella no sabemos mucho" con esa última presentación Koenma nos mostró a todos los que debíamos exterminar, esa última mujer tenía una expresión muy seria en su rostro, sus ojos eran de un color gris plata y su cabello era muy blanco, pero mas lo era su piel, no podía negarlo, era bastante bonita y de un cuerpo muy bien formado

"¡Pero que bonita es!" dijo el deforme babeándose "Yo nunca podría pelear y mucho menos matar a una mujer tan bella"

"¡Estúpido! dijo Yusuke "¡Esa es la que anda tras TU-ES-PO-SA!" en estos momentos lo único que quería hacer era matar a golpes al deforme, que diablos se cree...

"¡Lo siento! ¡mi corazón solo le pertenece a Yukina! ¡pero no me vas a negar que esa Takara que es muy bonita!"

"E-ella…" la mujer esa, Tsua, titubeaba "es mi… hermana…"

_ Continuará...

* * *

_

Notas de la autora:

Oh! Lo siento por demorar con esta historia, pero es que se me trabaron las ideas... espero no demorar la próxima

**Vanesa **El unico review del cap anterior T.T me hacen sentir que mi historia va pesimo... gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un review ¿amenaza? no para nada lo tome como amenaza (vease a Kurai protegida por vidrios polarizados y un monton de guapos guardaespaldas) ya estoy acostumbrada XD

Dudas, opiniones, felicitaciones, reclamos, pedidos especiales, tomatazos, (excepto spam y virus) me encantan las flores; pueden escribirme a

Ja ne


	4. La horma de su zapato

**Una nueva misión 7 años después**

Capitulo 4

"La horma de su zapato"

**Por:** Kurai Akeru

* * *

"E-ella…" la mujer esa, Tsua, titubeaba "es mi… hermana…"

Todos la miramos incrédulos, de repente la puerta del despacho de Koenma se abrió… y entró Kurama…

"Koenma, conseguí unos datos sobre la persona que¿Qué hacen todos aquí?" Kurama parecía sorprendido y a la vez enojado "Noriko… no me digas que otra vez lo mismo"

"¡Shuiichi! Necesito que me ayudes con unas cosas en casa, vayámonos"

"Noriko… ya te he dicho que no hagas esto… ¿Cuánto tiene de comenzada esta reunión?"

"Como media hora, Shuiichi… yo-"

"Escúchame primero, estas son cosas importantes y riesgosas, no es como cuando hay una reunión en la editorial y tu tomas el mando solo por que me ves dormido, no lo vuelvas a hacer"

"Esta bien Shuiichi" esa mujer se estaba comportando como una chiquilla, y solo hace unos minutos estaba mal emocionalmente

"Ahora ve a la editorial, allá si puedes reemplazarme, aquí no"

"Pero"

"Ve a la editorial, y mantente lejos del reikai" Kurama estaba siendo muy duro con ella, hn, ni que me importara...

"Está bien"

La mujer esa, Tsua, Noriko o como se llame se fue con la cabeza gacha, Kurama se llevo ambos dedos índices a las sienes, tenía una expresión de estar bastante molesto, jamás lo había visto perder los estribos… al parecer esa mujer podía fastidiarlo lo suficiente como para que Kurama pierda esa tranquilidad eterna… Mire a mi alrededor y todos estaban tan confundidos como yo…

"Parece que encontraste la horma de tu zapato" dije casi involuntariamente, Yusuke soltó la risa y al parecer herí a Kurama, pues el bajo la cabeza y podía leer tristeza en su mirada, esos bellos ojos verdes ya no eran como antes… Kurama había cambiado y mucho

"Todos encontramos una alguna vez en la vida" dijo levantando de repente la cabeza… sonriendo falsamente… creo que yo soy el único que sabe cuando es falsa la sonrisa de Kurama

"Pero tu eres el único que se va a casar con quien le colma la paciencia" dijo Yusuke entornando los ojos y soltando otra vez la risa, Kurama también se reía… sonaba tan hueca esa risa…

"Koenma tendré que pedirte algo" dijo Kurama

"¿A que te refieres?" preguntó desconcertado el bebé

"Cuando me mandes a llamar para una reunión, dile a Botán que no le haga caso a Noriko, que grite si es necesario"

"Esta bien"

Otra vez todos soltaron la risa, Kurama... ¿que es lo que ha pasado contigo?

...-...-...-

Estábamos haciendo un recorrido, buscando a Kajino, cuando estábamos con Koenma y luego de la llegada de Kurama, hubo un repentino incendio fuera de lo normal en el ningenkai, los reportes decían que monstruosas figuras de fuego se lanzaron contra edificios y casas… la autora de todo eso: Kajino…

"Oye Hiei…" para cubrir mas terreno en la búsqueda a Yusuke se le ocurrió ir en parejas… como en los viejos tiempos… estúpido detective… Kurama tenía rato balbuceando mi nombre… ¡no puedo escuchar su excusa¡no creo soportarlo¡no es tiempo! el tiempo de escuchar acabó hace mucho…

"Hiei…" repitió suplicante

"Hn" balbuceé

"¿Me puedes escuchar un momento?"

"No veo que haya nada que me tengas que decir"

"Yo…"

"¿Qué?"

"Quería… disculparme contigo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por que no me pude despedir de ti, no te dije que me iba…"

"¿Acaso era necesario?" ¿Por qué dije eso¡Si necesitaba saber que paso con el!

"Sí Hiei, si tenia que despedirme de alguien era de ti, si tenia que decirle a alguien que me iba… la única persona que importaba eras tu… y no pude hacerlo"

Me sentí morir, allí estaba Kurama disculpándose por irse tan repentinamente, dándome a entender que yo era importante para él… y yo no quería escucharlo… ahora mas que nunca quería saber... quería saber por que se fue…

"Kurama ¿Por qué te fuiste tan de repente?"

"El día anterior a mi partida, una universidad de renombre envió un sobre, otorgándome una beca… mi madre estaba muy emocionada con ello, era una gran oportunidad decía ella, estaba muy orgullosa... y yo no podía rechazarla, eso la hubiese destrozado… cuando la acepté me dijeron que debía viajar en ese mismo momento… y no te pude ver en ese lapso de tiempo"

Era entendible… aceptable también… lo único que no encajaba era por que se comprometió con esa insoportable mujer…

"¿Cómo te comprometiste con la hija de Takaineko?"

"Es una larga historia"

"Hn"

"Digamos que… estamos juntos por… ciertas razones"

'ciertas razones' eso no me dice nada, antes me parece que...

"Kurama ¿la amas?"

"Bueno yo"

"¡Genial¡mis dos personas favoritas están aquí¡el prometido ciego del engendro de Tsua y el precioso Hiei!"

Detrás de nosotros estaba Kajino, con su cabello naranja agitándose por el viento y sus felinos ojos rojos llameantes, usaba un pantalón color bermellón y encima una túnica amarilla, con un cinto dorado amarrado a su cintura

"Exactamente eres a quien buscábamos" dijo Kurama mientras se volteaba

"Uy, que coincidencia ¿Hiei precioso, también me buscabas?" dijo con un repugnante dejo de infantilismo

"Hn"

"¡Ay parece que quieres lo mismo que yo¡A pelear!"

Kurama sacó su látigo de rosas… era diferente… era de un verde mas vivo y las espinas eran mas finas… yo saqué mi katana, un dragón de fuego rodeó a Kajino… la primera pelea estaba a punto de empezar…

_Continuará...

* * *

_

Notas de la autora:

Otra vez demorando... prometo que la próxima no lo haré, eso creo... imagino que todos los que le tienen coraje a Tsua han de estar satisfechos con este capítulo XD... lo mismo los que querían que Kurama y Hiei finalmente hablasen... gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este fic, y en especial gracias a los que dejaron review en el capitulo anterior:

**Hana Black**

**Suisho Haruka **

**Muchachita04**

**Nizza Minamino**

**Mayumi Minamino**

**Mito sam**

**Vane**

**Kidlybeth**

Diablos, nunca tengo tiempo para contestar una pregunta... en fin ¡hasta otro capitulo!

¿Alguna duda adicional? ya saben dejen un review ¡por favor dejen un review ahora! no les cuesta mas de cinco minutos hacer clic en el botoncito al lado de _submit review_ y dejar aunque sea una frasecita como "está genial" "apesta" "dedícate a otra cosa" "si no hay mas..." la crítica hace la perfección y para mi sus opiniones valen mucho... dejen review, dejen review, por fas, por fas, por fas... ¡lo agradeceré de por vida! o pueden mandarme un mail, o agregarme al msn, sólo haz clic sobre mi nombre para entrar a mi bio y de ahí sacar mi dirección de e-mail

Ja ne

Y recuerden... "el review es el combustible que hace avanzar un fic" (y eso se me ocurrió a mi, por si)


End file.
